


Witch's Brew Coffee Shop

by spookykangaroo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (nobody made me do this), F/M, i cant believe yall made me do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykangaroo/pseuds/spookykangaroo
Summary: Really? No one has written a coffee shop au yet? Does thisentirefandom ride on my shoulders? I guess I have to do it huhchapter 7 is NOT part of the main story line. Please see the notes at the beginning of chapter 7 for more details.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 172





	1. Setting Up Shop

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: please do not hit on your barista. It makes for cute fanfic, but a super awkward situation irl. 
> 
> Also please please leave me comments and kudos if you like it! :)

"Could you please get some more creamer from the back fridge?" asked Grisella. 

"Sure thing Grisella," you replied, sorting out the last of the coffee lids and heading towards the kitchen. 

"Did somebody say the devilishly handsome white haired rogue?" asked Solomon, who was still tying on his apron with one hand as he entered the café through the kitchen. In the other hand he already held a carton of coffee creamer. 

You picked up a handful of sugar packets and tossed them at him playfully. "Even if someone had, they wouldn't be talking about you Sol." Your mind drifted briefly to another white haired man you hoped would come to the café today.

"Solomon, you're ten minutes late, again." Grisella admonished. Luckily Grisella had cut off your train of thought before you could blush, which would have caused _two_ interrogations later.

"He's lying if he says he'll come in ten minutes early tomorrow," you stage whispered to her.

"Hey!" Solomon was already setting up the cash register. You knew he'd be ready in time for open. You also knew that Grisella wouldn't really hold his lateness against him. She never did. Despite being a bit of a mess, he was her nephew. Solomon didn't talk a lot about his childhood, but you knew that Grisella had taken him in for three years when he was small, while his mother had been in the hospital. You had the distinct impression that when she had returned home, Solomon had been her caretaker, rather than the other way around.

Grisella hummed along with the radio as the three of you set up shop for the day. You found yourself smiling as you went about the familiar routine. The only thing that could make today better would be if _he_ came in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are gonna be short, and there probably won’t be very many of them. Why? Because i suck that's why. I might do some short little one chapter bits for some of the other brothers.


	2. Portrait of Anger

Mammon didn't come in that day, but two of his brothers did. The quiet blond one who was always reading, and the one who constantly tried to hit on Solomon. The flirty one tended to give a different name everytime he ordered coffee. Sometimes he just gave his phone number instead. But you were pretty sure his real name was Asmo, based on how often he claimed it was Ass-mo. The blond one was named Satan. 

Even without the handsome white haired man, the day did prove to be quite exciting. And it was mostly his brother's fault. 

Shortly after Satan and Asmo had gotten their coffees, (well, Asmo's wasn't so much a coffee as a mound of whipped cream and caramel and chocolate toppings) a young woman came in alone. 

You didn't recognize her, so you prepared to explain the menu the way you often did for new customers. Grisella insisted that everything had to have a "trendy, cool, rad" name. You and Solomon often had fun coming up with them, but sometimes you wished a latte could just be called a latte. 

As the woman approached the counter, Asmo seemed to sink lower in his seat. You felt Solomon tense up next to you before you fully realized that something was wrong. 

"How could you?! How could you?!" the beautiful red haired lady was suddenly screaming. "Asmodeus this is all your fault!" 

"Asmo, I swear to god if this is another of your exes..." Satan hissed, low enough that the woman probably couldn't hear over her continued string of curses.

"Oh! Now I remember! It's been sooooo long! How are you Helene?"

"Oh my god. He's trying to flirt with her," Solomon said by your ear "this could get fun."

"Helene? You mean the woman you seduced away from her husband and then promptly dumped? Damnit Asmo!" Satan seemed to be getting more and more worked up as Helene continued her tirade. Asmo just kept trying to turn up the charm. Solomon seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched the argument. Helene was still disarmingly pretty, she looked almost like a renaissance painting in her righteous anger.

But just as Helene grabbed the coffee you had set out a few minutes prior on the counter for another customer and made to throw it at Asmo, Grisella appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She grabbed Helene's wrist before she could launch the steaming liquid across the café. 

"That's enough now." she said firmly. Grisella had always had a strange calming presence. Apparently Helene felt it too. All of the anger left her body, and she broke down sobbing into Grisella's apron. 

Asmo was already making his way towards the exit, and Satan was hot on his trail. But you beat them to the door.

"Listen, I don't really know what all happened between you and her, but I think maybe you should apologize for hurting her," you knew that in most places of employment, staff weren't meant to speak so frankly with customers, but you also knew that Grisella was a big fan of "speaking from the heart". She wouldn't punish you for this. 

"No way am I apologizing to her! I didn't do anything wrong!" The incredulous look Satan gave him said otherwise, and so did your intuition, so you stood your ground.

"Maybe not, but she seems hurt. And it wouldn't really hurt _you_ to apologize would it?" 

"I won't do that. But I never really noticed before, you're pretty cute. If you ever want to have a good time, you should come see me."

While you were still trying to stutter out a reply to the completely inappropriately timed flirting, he winked, and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who got her goddamn act together enough to write a chapter 2? Me. fuck ya. 
> 
> who wants to see Helene start working at the cafe? I do because i love women and i love when female characters get to hang out together and you know what we dont have enough of in obey me? Ladies. Big love to obeyme-ladiesnight on tumblr for providing what my heart really needs. Anyways, Grisella will probably take pity on her and offer her a job. 
> 
> alright leave me kudos, comments, and constructive criticism bye!


	3. Milky Juice and Magazines

The next day was rainy, so there were hardly any customers. A few people stopped by for their morning coffee, but through the late morning and early afternoon, the coffee shop was deserted. 

This left you and Solomon to try to one up each other with alternately disgusting and delicious new drink concoctions. Grisella had arrived early in the morning to drop off a pile of new magazines and books "to make the café feel more homey!", and then had left, saying it was likely to be a slow day anyhow. Blessedly, this left you and Solomon to fuck around to your hearts' content, with absolutely no chance of discipline (not that Grisella was usually big on discipline anyhow). 

As you were putting the finishing touches on your hazelnut/banana steamed caramel apple juice and milk drink, Solomon was flipping absently through the magazines Grisella had left. 

"Hey look, it's your customer crush!" he exclaimed suddenly.

You whipped around, fully prepared to tell him that "customer crush" was not appropriate language to be using _in front of_ customers, and certainly not the customer in question. You were also ready to tell him that you would never call him out like that, and how dare he embarrass you? 

But there was nobody else there. Solomon was grinning and holding up a fashion magazine, open to a spread of... yes, it was indeed your "customer crush", Mammon. Your face flamed with multiple types of mortification. 

Solomon only grinned wider, "I knew it! I knew you fancied him!" he exclaimed. You had never actually told Solomon, but you supposed that your body language had been telling enough whenever Mammon came in to the shop.

"Here, try this," you innocently offered him your latest creation. 

After that, you crowned yourself the queen of terrible beverages while Solomon retched into the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i was gonna have mammon actually show up this chapter but it was getting too long (because obviously 250 words is waaaay too long) but listen. listen. i PROMISE he will for real turn up next chapter. Ive already got most of next chapter's plot worked out so hopefully it will be up soon!
> 
> as always please leave comments/kudos/constructive criticism if you liked it! Thank you all for 51 kudos so far! This is my most kudosed work on ao3 yet! :D


	4. Introductions

"Let's close up early yeah?" Solomon suggested around three in the afternoon. Usually the Witch's Brew stayed open until five, or even later, but based on how slow it had been, you were inclined to agree. 

And of course Solomon decided that _he_ would be the one to count up the till (which he was notoriously slow at), leaving you to clean all of the coffee machines and various other equipment.

You were just scrubbing out the back sink in the kitchen when Solomon brought the cash drawer back to the office (despite the low volume of customers, he had counted suspiciously fast today - did he have somewhere else to be?) 

"So..." his voice was low, his mouth right by your ear, "how would you feel if I told you your _Customer Crush_ just arrived? I told him we were closing up, but he still has time for a coffee."

"Quit goofing off Sol," you admonished, "you're the one who wanted to close early, why are you in such a rush anyhow?" you reached out to poke or pinch him, but he expertly dodged your hand. 

He grinned, "None of your business! And I'm being serious! He's here! I'll just go flip the sign over to closed and leave you two be..." 

You stood there in trepidation as he went to do exactly as he had said. Finally, as he took his coat and made to leave, you grabbed his arm.

"Sol you aren't really gonna leave me alone with him are you?" you whispered desperately.

"Listen, you know I wouldn't if I thought he had any bad intentions. But he doesn't. And neither do you - I hope. Just talk with him for a bit. See where it goes." he winked. You could swear he was taking cues from Asmo. 

Nervous and excited, you made your way back to the seating area, carrying a cup of his favourite coffee. He was staring at his hands. He looked more anxious than you felt. 

"Umm... hi" you managed to say. Instantly he looked up and his whole demeanor changed. He was suddenly projecting the image of perfect confidence. 

"Hi! Your coworker told me that you were closing, but that the café could stay open a bit longer for a world famous model like me!" you almost giggled, but restrained yourself.

"I'm Mammon," he said, and you felt, rather than saw, a tiny waver in that perfect façade. Did he really think you didn't know his name?

"I know. And I brought you your favourite coffee. I know that too. But other than that I don't know much about you." You decided to be honest with him, hoping it encourage honesty on his part. 

"I actually came today because my older brother Lucifer wanted me to apologize for how Asmo acted the other day. I said Asmo should apologize for his own mistake, but Lucifer loves to punish me." 

You were about to tell him it was alright, but he carried on.

"He also told me to offer to pay for any damages." he looked at you expectantly.

"Oh no! Everything was fine! Helene almost threw a mug but everything turned out ok in the end! There were no damages! You assured him.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm flat broke." he confessed. 

"In that case, the coffee is on the house too, and not just because Sol already counted the till." You smiled at him. This was easier than you had expected. Up until now you had only really known him as a handsome guy who came into your workplace sometimes. But you felt like maybe you could get to know him more. Like maybe you would both enjoy getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look! another long (by my standards lol) chapter! i was originally gonna do more with it, but i love solomon too much and he took up too many words lol. As promised, Mammoney shows up at last! Sound off in the comments where you think Solomon had to go so urgently ;)
> 
> HUGE thanks for 69 kudos so far (nice) please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy the fic, it's really encouraging when people say nice things!!


	5. An Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 95(!!!) kudos! Please continue to leave kudos and comments if you like the story! It makes me really happy!

As Mammon sipped his coffee, the two of you talked. 

He told you about the time his older brother tried to buy a "vicious guard dog" online, but wound up with a tiny yorkie puppy instead. Lucifer had named it "Cerberus" to try to make it seem less cute, and had not talked to their youngest brother for a week when Satan had pointed out that Cerberus was basically the ancient Greek word for "Spot". 

He told you about the time his brother Beel had cleaned out an entire hot dog cart at the beach - how the hot dog vendor had stared at him in wide-eyed wonder as he ate one hotdog after another, how he was somehow _still_ hungry when they got home from the beach. 

So many stories about his family. But you noticed that he never mentioned parents. And you also noticed that sometimes he would look just a little sad when he talked about how this brother or that one had called him stupid over something. 

You didn't want to pry - right now when you were just having your first real conversation with him. But you did want to pry later. The more you spoke with him, the more you wanted to know everything about him, even the parts he might not particularly like sharing. 

It felt like you had only been sitting there, chatting with Mammon for a few minutes. But when you glanced at the clock, you realized it had actually been nearly two hours.

And you remembered that you had promised your roommate Sophia that you would be home by 5:30 to help her. Shit. It was 5:10 now. You could make it home in twenty minutes, but you didn't want to leave the beautiful white haired man in front of you. 

"I'm so sorry, I promised my roommate I would do something for her, I need to get going!" you told him dejectedly. But as the end of the sentence left your mouth, you had a great idea: "Would you walk me home please?" you tacked on, hoping, but somehow already knowing, that he would say yes. 

And so you found yourself walking home to your small apartment with a world famous model holding your umbrella. He was taller, so you had handed it to him, but you started to regret it the fourth time you found yourself getting rained on because he was only using it to protect himself. 

Instead of asking him to move it again, this time you simply reached out and grabbed the handle and moved it yourself. Well, actually, you grabbed his hand, which was already wrapped around the handle. You peeked at him to make certain that was ok. His cheeks were bright pink, but he made no objection. 

When you arrived at the door to your apartment, it was 5:28. You knew Sophia might be annoyed, but you couldn't bring yourself to care enough to cut your goodbye short. 

"W-would ya ever want to get a cup of coffee with me sometime?" Mammon asked as you reached for your keys.

"I uhh... I work at a coffee shop." you replied, before your brain could process what he was really asking.

"Sorry! I meant, well, m-maybe a different coffee shop, or dinner, or ice cream or something?" he suggested quickly.

So you gave him your number and practically floated into your apartment.

Only to find Sophia standing in the kitchen, arms crossed and glaring at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me sophia is actually the name of that girl in the london train chapters? I couldnt find her name on the wiki and i was too lazy to replay the whole bit lol. 
> 
> also yes, in my au satan is the youngest, because theres no real magic here, so lucifer wasnt "pregnant" with his wrath baby for years and years like in canon lol


	6. Texting Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. animal crossing has taken over my life. That's why it took me so long to write this chapter. but on the bright side, it's like, 1000 words long, which is like, 4 pages in a standard book lol. I hope you enjoy! Please please please comment and leave kudos if you like the story so far!

"You said you would be home at 5:30 to try on the outfits." Sophia scolded.

"C'mon Soph! It's..." you glanced at your phone "5:31! How can you possibly be mad at me?" you let a bit of a playful pout into your voice. "Besides, I was with the most _gorgeous_ guy!" Sophia was a sucker for romance. You knew she would want all the details worse than she would want to be grumpy with you. 

As expected, she melted. "Ok, fine! Fine! But you have to tell me about it while you try on the clothes!" She was already pushing you towards the washroom, where all of her latest fashion products were hung along the shower curtain rod for you to try on. 

Sophia had always insisted that you should work as a real model, but you were perfectly happy only having your photo taken for her indie brand and working at Witch's Brew to pay your way through college. 

You thought that Sophia should enter one of those fashion design shows, but she always insisted that she wouldn't feel comfortable having all those people watch her. It was one thing to be in a few photos taken by her boyfriend for her online shop. It would be something completely different to have producers and directors trying to find drama surrounding her clothes. 

So you told Sophia about your date (was it a date? You thought it had been) while you tried on clothes. Starting with how Solomon had abandoned you with the handsome stranger. 

"Given that it seems to have gone so well, I'm guessing you don't want me to rake him over the coals next time I see him?" 

"No, definitely still do that." You knew that a telling off from Sophia could be legendary, and it was fun to watch the usually calm and collected Solomon squirm once in a while. 

As you were wiggling into the fourth dress, your phone buzzed. Peeking at it through the armhole, you saw it was an unknown number, and your heart skipped a beat. 

"I think this one needs a little adjustment Soph," you called to her when you finally got your head through the collar. 

She came bustling into the washroom with pins at the ready, only to laugh at you. "You forgot to unlace it, dummy."

As you twisted madly to try to see the laces on the back of the dress in the mirror, Sophia grabbed your phone when it buzzed again.

"Your new beau is texting you already!" she gushed, "answer him before you try on this next one. But be quick about it! This is my magnum opus of the collection, and I need to see you in it asap." She handed you the phone and then left the room again. 

You excitedly clicked to your recent messages to see what he had sent.

"Hey!"

"I had fun today! Let's hang out again soon!"

Your heart fluttered like a caged bird. He wanted to hang out again! Soon! 

You spent far too long trying to compose a reply that would sound sophisticated, like you weren't feeling like a middle schooler with your first crush again. In the end, you managed to type out and send "Hey!" before Sophia pounded on the door; the rest was left unwritten - only in your mind. You would have to send it after Sophia had poked you with a few more sewing pins. 

You sighed and reluctantly put down the phone to pull on the magnum opus. You had to admit that it was gorgeous, even if it had taken you away from texting possibly the most beautiful man to ever exist. If Sophia would let you wear this, you would look like an actual match for him... 

Sophia knocked on the door again, shaking you out of your daydream. 

"You outdid yourself Soph. It's stunning," you told her. 

"So are you babe," she pinched your cheek affectionately. "Just let me alter the hem a little bit, and we'll be all set for the photoshoot with Lucas this weekend."

You made a face as Sophia bent down to make the necessary changes. You liked her boyfriend Lucas well enough, but you also liked to gripe about how he stole your friend from you. And how annoyingly perfect he was for her. And how when your parents had met him that one time, they couldn't stop asking you why _you_ didn't have "a nice boyfriend like that". 

"No faces like that in front of the camera on Saturday!" Sophia admonished, without looking up.

"You didn't even look at my face!" you protested.

"I didn't have to,"

When Sophia was finally done fixing the hem (and the collar, and the sleeves), you actually ran back to the washroom to get your phone and finish that text to Mammon. 

But as soon as the screen lit up, you realized that you had made a terrible mistake. 

Your text message hadn't read "Hey!" 

You had misclicked on the last character and written "Hey?" instead.

Mammon had written back almost immediately:

"It's me! Mammon!"

"We hung out at the coffee shop today!"

and then several minutes later:

"Remember?" 

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. He thought you had forgotten about him that fast? Did he think you took loads of dudes out for coffee? Did he think that he wasn't the most amazing guy you had ever met? 

"Sophia! Help me!" She had a boyfriend right? And she read romance novels sometimes right? That made her practically an expert at this stuff right? 

You held out your phone to her, not even able to explain what was wrong. She read through the messages quickly. 

"Oh babe! This isn't so bad at all! You typed one letter wrong. Relax! Here..." she typed something else into your phone. "Watch and see. I guarantee he'll call you within a half hour or your money back!" 

"I didn't pay you any money," you smiled weakly, glad that your roommate was able to fix things so easily. 

Next thing you knew, your ringtone was going off. You looked up at Sophia with wide eyes. She only winked at you and moved back towards her sewing machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooo much for 130 kudos!!! Thats so many people who have liked what ive been writing so far! I also super appreciate any feedback/constructive criticism in the comments! I feel like this is the first story where i've really struck a good balance between dialogue and action. 
> 
> Sophia and Lucas are real characters from the canon story, even though theyre only briefly mentioned as suspects in Grisella's murder. You don't get to see them at all. My headcanon is that Sophia is plus sized, but designs fashion for people of all sizes (one of the benefits of running such a small online boutique is that she can often do custom orders). Whatever size the reader character is, Mammon and Sophia both think they're beautiful! :)


	7. Interlude: Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT part of the main story line. In fact, you could say that it exists in a completely separate universe to the main story line. This is just a meetcute with Satan in a completely different coffee shop to witch's brew. I use a lot of the same characters here, but in completely different ways. As we go through the main story, I would like to intersperse a few little snippets like this for each of the other brothers/characters. Please let me know if you like it/hate it/want these to go in a different work so they don't interrupt our mammon time. As always, please leave comments/kudos if you like the story! :)

You knew you should probably have been studying for midterms, but you just _couldn't_ put down your latest mystery novel until you found out who the killer was. You wanted to stop reading. You really did. But you just had to know who Nadine Drake would discover as the murderer this time. This was, afterall, the latest (and possibly greatest) in the Nadine Drake series, and you wanted to be able to discuss it fully at your book club next week. Especially given that Helene hadn't managed to get her hands on it yet. You would finally get your sweet revenge on her for spoiling "Nadine Drake and the phantom flower heist" for you. 

So, instead of pulling an all-nighter studying, you pulled an all-nighter reading. By morning, you were only six short chapters from the end, and you were thinking that maybe the child character, Luke had been the killer. He seemed so innocent, but occasionally in the story, he had demonstrated surprising amounts of anger towards Nadine and her friends. 

Because you still had class you needed to attend, you decided to grab a quick coffee at your favourite coffee shop beforehand. You could finish the last six chapters there. 

As soon as you were in line at Mooncoins, you had the book out in front of your face again. That's why you didn't see the young man approaching you; one hand stacked high with seven cups of coffee in the cardboard beverage carriers, the other carrying his own book in front of his face. He didn't notice you either. 

As you took a step forward in line, and he took a step towards the door, the two of you collided. Your book went flying, and so did his coffees. He did, however, manage to hold tight to his book, clutching it close to his chest as everything else fell. 

You immediately scrambled for Nadine Drake, only to lift the book out of the growing coffee puddle and discover that the last few pages were entirely smudged with hot bean water - completely unreadable. 

"oh nooooo. Even if I order a new copy, it's sold out everywhere. Helene will get hers before me!" You muttered in frustration, trying to make out _any_ of the words on the blackened pages. 

The blond man who had bumped into you seemed to have regained his composure and was kneeling down next to you in the puddle to pick up the dropped cups and attempt to mop up the mess with a handful of napkins. 

"I'm so sorry," he started, looking at you seriously. Then his eyes dipped to the sopping book in your hand, and widened.

"Is that 'Nadine Drake on Homicide Island'?" he asked.

You nodded sadly, "but now it's ruined and my book club rival is definitely gonna spoil it for me before I can get my hands on another copy." 

"No, no! I'm reading it too!" he held out his copy towards you, which he had kept pristine despite the messy spillage. 

"Tell you what, you can borrow my copy and read it before this rival of yours. As long as you promise to meet me here next week to return it and get coffee together."

You smiled at the idea. You would beat Helene to the ending after all! And, looking at the man in front of you, he was pretty darn cute. 

"So it's a date then?" he asked as he handed you the book.

You nodded, "It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if you can pick up all 4 references in this chapter, i think two of them are pretty obvious and two are a lot more subtle :P


End file.
